Pets Galloping Gala
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends went to the Pets Galloping Gala.


At the apartment, Emily Elizabeth was reading the newspaper. As she was reading it, she notice that there is going to be a Pets Galloping Gala tomorrow.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, the Pets Galloping Gala. I bet Clifford and his friends would like to go."

She thought of having Clifford and his friends go there. She went to her room to get Clifford.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, are you here boy?"

Clifford barked proudly.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow, you and your friends are going to the Pets Galloping Gala."

Clifford was shocked and he jump for joy.

Emily Elizabeth laughed and said, "I thought you likes it. I'm gonna get you all ready for tomorrow."

So Emily Elizabeth left the room.

Clifford said, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I am so excited Daffodil. I can't wait to go to the Pets Galloping Gala."

Daffodil said, "Me neither. I think we should invite Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville."

Clifford said, "Great idea, let go."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to invite his friends to the Pets Galloping Gala. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth went to her dressing room and started making dresses and tuxedo for Clifford and his friends. She sang as she goes along

[Emily Elizabeth]  
Stitch by stitch, pressing it together  
Clifford tuxedo, making sure the the bone don't bind together  
gotta make the bone color white, making sure it is what Clifford likes  
making the rest all really red, and that Clifford loves instead  
I'm stitching Clifford's tuxedo  
Something nice making all the magic  
making it pink and some carrots that I'll mixed  
I will add sparkle and some glitter  
add a little bunny sock on top  
making sure the tail is not dangling and her dress will make her hop  
I'm stitching Daffodil's dress  
tuxedo can be easy with food that Zo will please  
Norville something breezing  
also Flo for fun and bluey  
something cool, feel like stitching  
Jorge's tuxedo, all the Mexican food will go  
add a little taco and torrtedia, add a little burrito  
maybe have a Mexican hat making sure he won't look fat  
I'm making Jorge's tuxedo  
stitch by stitch, wash and wash  
folding it, make it hot  
the right size, no more stress  
for tuxedo and the dress  
it the art of dress and tuxedo

After the song end, Clifford and his friends are at Emily Elizabeth's room, waiting for her to get the dresses and tuxedos.

Zo said, "Wow, I can't wait to go to the Pets Galloping Gala."

Norville said, "It gonna be so awseome."

Jorge said, "Hey guys, check it out. The magizing for the Pets Galloping Gala will have all sort of great stuff. It will have plenty of Mexicain food."

Flo said, "Hey look, they also have a sing-off."

Norville said, "Yeah right, you couldn't even sing."

Flo said, "I can to."

Daffodil said, "They also have a Rabbit Grooming shop. I always wanted to get my fur coats really neat."

Clifford said, "But Daffodil, you are already neat and pretty."

Daffodil said, "Yeah I know, but for me, I needed more attention."

Norville said, "Hey look, they also have a Bird Library."

Zo said, "What so great about that?"

Norville said, "This library had all sort of birds book. Especially the one who looks just like me."

Daffodil said, "Oh brother."

Clifford said, "Wow, look, the Princess of the Pets Galloping Gala."

Zo said, "Those two look pretty familar."

Clifford said, "It Cheri and Teacup. Wow, I didn't know they were gonna be there. It gonna be great."

Flo said, "I can see why you have a crush on them."

Clifford blushed.

Zo said, "Hey guys look, Catzilla."

Norville said, "Who that?"

Zo said, "Only the greatest cats in all of history. I'm a huge fan of him."

Jorge said, "Wow, I didn't know that."

Zo said, "I usually met him when I was young, but now I wanna meet him again."

Flo said, "Well I think you're gonna have a great time."

Zo said, "Thanks."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came in.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys, you wanna see your dresses and tuxedo."

The six nodded and they went to the dressing room and saw the six clothes that Emily Elizabeth made for them. It was faboulous and cool. They all cheer proudly.

Emily Elizabeth laughed and said, "I knew you likes them. You can wear them tomorrow okay."

So the rest nodded and they all left the room. The next evening, Clifford and his friends were just about to go to the Pets Galloping Gala.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright guys, are you ready?"

They all nodded and Emily Elizabeth drove them to the Pets Galloping Gala. When they got there, they notice the big dog and cat statue.

Clifford said, "Wow."

Zo said, "Cool."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, I'll picked you guys up when it closes. Have fun."

So Emily Elizabeth left."

Clifford said, "Wow, I can't believe we're finally here. With all of this magical night that makes this cool. It will be the best night ever.

[Norville]  
At the Gala, in the liabary, I'm going to read some book  
with birds, I will read them at the Gala  
with adventure and action, with plenty of chapters  
I will read them all the time, tonight at the Gala

[Jorge]  
At the Gala, I will eat them  
Mexican food everywhere  
With Tacos and burrito  
torrtedia everywhere  
I will dance and dance alot  
tonight at the Gala

[Daffodil]  
At the Gala, with groomers  
I will be very pretty  
I will be the prettiest rabbit at the Gala  
lots of bath and manicure  
and brushing my own fur  
I will get so much attention  
tonight at the Gala

[Zo]  
I will finally meet Catzilla  
I met him when I was young  
we'll problay have competition  
even race that makes me grin  
I will make the fan roar loud  
I will get there somehow  
I'll finally meet Catzilla, tonight at the Gala

[Flo]  
I'm here at the Pets Gala  
I'll sing as I go  
but the one thing it was missing was a blue kittens named Flo  
I will get some entertainment for all the animals  
singing romance, even rap song, right here at the Gala

[Clifford]  
At the Gala, with two princess  
it where I will enjoy  
I'll see Teacup and Cheri  
as I'm a perfect boy  
it is going to be so special  
as I makes it all to the joy

[All]  
Into the Gala we must go  
we're ready and we're all alglow  
into the Gala let go in and have the best night ever  
the Pets Galloping Gala will be fine  
we're ready and we look devine

[Norville]  
Into the Gala, read some book

[Jorge]  
Into the Gala, eat some Taco

[Daffodil]  
Into the Gala, get pretty

[Zo]  
And Catzilla that I did meet

[Norville]  
To read

[Jorge]  
To eat

[Daffodil]  
To groom

[Zo]  
To meet

[Flo]  
To sing

[Clifford]  
To make

[All]  
Pets Galloping Gala, Pets Galloping Gala  
and we'll have the best night ever  
At the Gala

After the song ended, they all went inside the castle. Soon, they go to their seperate ways. First it was Clifford. He went to find Cheri and Teacup. Pretty soon, he found them.

Clifford said, "Hey Cheri, Teacup. Hi."

Cheri said, "Hey Clifford."

Teacup said, "How it going?"

Clifford said, "Great. My friends and I are going sepreate way to have fun."

Cheri said, "Well I'm sure glad you're all here to have fun."

Teacup said, "Hey Clifford, would you like to light the torch."

Clifford said, "Light the torch."

Teacup said, "Yep, ever year we light the torch to celebrate the Pets Galloping Gala."

Cheri said, "And this year, we decided it would be an honor if you would do it."

Clifford said, "I be happy too."

Cheri said, "In the meantime, you can help us greet guest who are coming."

Clifford said, "It would be my pleasure."

So Clifford helps Cheri and Teacup with the guest. Meanwhile, Daffodil went to find a Grooming shop.

Daffodil said, "Now where is that Grooming shop."

Soon, Daffodil saw a shop that had a statue of a rabbit. She thinks it was the right place. She went inside and saw lots of rabbits getting groom.

Daffodil said, "Wow, this place is bueatiful."

Rabbit said, "Hello miss."

Daffodil said, "Hi, my name is Daffodil."

Rabbit said, "Nice to meet you Daffodil. Would you care to have a bath."

Daffodil said, "What kind of bath?"

Rabbit said, "Hot bath. Also, we have plenty of bunny soap."

Daffodil said, "Bunny soap. Wow."

Rabbit said, "Follow me."

So Rabbit took Daffodil to the bath. She felt relaxed. The water was warm.

Rabbit said, "How does it feels?"

Daffodil said, "It feels like Heaven."

Rabbit said, "Can I get you something to eat?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, maybe some carrots would be nice."

Rabbit said, "As you wish."

Daffodil sighed peacefully and said, "This is wonderful."

Meanwhile, Jorge was just about to hit the Taco stand. He soon found lots of tacos, torrtedia, and burrito.

Jorge said, "Wow, I never seen this many Mexican food in all my life. It so awseome."

Lulu said, "Hello there. Want some tacos."

Jorge said, "Oh hi, I was just wondering if you have a whole stash of Mexican food."

Lulu said, "A whole stash."

Jorge said, "Yeah."

Lulu said, "Well, I think I do. Come along."

So Lulu took Jorge to the secret Mexican food stash. When Jorge saw the stash, it was filled with a whole bunch of Mexican food.

Jorge said, "Wow, awseome."

Lulu said, "I'm glad you likes it."

Jorge said, "Is it okay if I eat in the stash?"

Lulu said, "Why sure. Dig in."

Jorge said, "Woo hoo."

Jorge jumped into a piles of Mexican food. He began eating tacos, burrito, and torrtedia.

Jorge said, "This is also the best night ever."

Meanwhile, Flo was looking for a stage for her to sing on. Later, she found it.

Flo said, "Wow, a stage."

Flo went on the stage and made an announcement.

Flo said, "Attention everybody, today I am going to sing you a song about Pokemon."

As the music was playing, she began singing.

[Flo]  
I want to rap them all  
the Pokemon  
to beat some of them  
but not for long

Electrode, Chespin, Axew, Pikachu  
Machoke, Mudkip, Dedenne, Mewtwo  
Toegpi, Celibi, Charizard, Koffing  
Meowth, Squirtle, Treecko, Marreep  
Snubble, Diglett, Magikarp, Dewgong  
Arceus, Sunflora, Raichu, Flygon  
Braxien, Voltorb, Ninetales, Emolga  
Arbok, Inkay, Bulbasaur, Kingra

rap them rap them gotta rap them all  
Pokemon  
I search across the land  
far and wide  
to release from my paws  
the power that inside

Houndour, Eevee, Bayleef, Murkrow  
Bunnelby, Pichu, Rapidash, Sealeo  
Dragonite, Pansage, Piplup, Nuzleaf  
Grimer, Moltres, Cleffa, Froakie  
Hoopa, Onix, Geodude, Snorlax  
Malamar, Torchic, Primeape, Munchlax  
Bonsly, Crobat, Pancham, Ivysaur  
Mankey, Snorunt, Tepig, Venusaur

Catch em, catch em, gotta catch em all  
gotta catch em all, Pokemon

Cubone, Weezing, Cacnea, Gastly  
Poliwrath, Stunfisk, Oshawott, Snivy  
Delcatty, Meowstic, Fennekin, Caterpie  
Rhydon, Mew, Pignite, Butterfree  
Zubat, Delpox, Huntail, Ekans  
Goldeen, Seaking, Wartortle, Fennekin  
Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon  
Porygon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon

Gotta catch em all gotta catch em all  
gotta catch em all gotta catch em all  
gotta catch em all Pokemon

Beedrill, Vulpix, Sunkern, Marill  
Granbull, Skitty, Corpfish, Azumarill  
Snover, Quilava, Pidgey, Scraggy  
Igglybuff, Chimecho, Mr. Mime, Chansey  
Zapdos, Slowpoke, Haunter, Jigglypuff  
Gengar, Ninjask, Chimchar, Wigglybuff  
Wingull, Bidoof, Ponyta, Shellder  
Golduck, Darkari, Growlthe, Cloyster

I got way more Pokemon  
I will sing some more  
see you later all the pets  
we know what you're here for  
catch em, catch em, gotta catch em all  
gotta catch em all, Pokemon

The animals began cheering for Flo singing. Meanwhile, Zo was looking for Catzilla. Pretty soon, he found him. He went over to him.

Zo said, "Hey Catzilla."

Catzilla said, "Huh?"

Zo said, "Down here."

Catzilla said, "Well hello there. What your name?"

Zo said, "It me Zo. Remember, you saved me."

Catzilla gasped and he had a vision. He now remember Zo.

Catzilla said, "Now I remember you. It so great to see you."

Zo said, "I have a surprise for you."

Zo took out a friendship braclet and gave it to Catzilla.

Zo said, "It a friendship braclet."

Catzilla said, "Wow, thanks Zo. That is so nice of you."

Zo said, "You're welcome."

Catzilla said, "Hey I got an idea, how would you like to join the race with me?"

Zo said, "Wow, can I?"

Catzilla said, "Sure."

Zo said, "It will be so cool."

Catzilla said, "It will. Come on."

So Zo went with Catzilla for the race. Meanwhile, Norville is checking out all of the book in the library.

Norville said, "Wow, look at all the neat book they have."

Norville went to see all of the book they have. Soon, he started reading every book that had birds in them, such as To Kill a Mocking Bird, For the Birds, The Thorn Birds, The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, Birdsong, At Swim-Two Birds, Firebird, The Birds, The Conerence of the Birds, Sweet Bird of Youth, Four and Twenty Blackbirds, Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang, Birds Without Wings, Blackbird House, Little Birds, The Sunbird, The Yellow Birds, The Painted Bird, Bird after Bird, The Conjuror Bird, Tiny Sunbirds Far Away, Birds of a Feather, and The Earthquake Bird. Soon, Norville had a great time at the library. After a splented evening at the Pets Galloping Gala. It was almost time to go home. Clifford and his friends were just about to get ready.

Teacup said, "Alright Clifford, light the torch."

Clifford said, "Alright."

So Clifford light up the torch. It made a huge fireball with fireworks.

Clifford said, "Wow."

Cheri said, "Good job Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Soon, Clifford started to sing

[Clifford]  
It is the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
I had fun lighting the torch

[Jorge]  
Eating many food is such a glore

[Zo]  
We ran a race and we had a blast  
and we hope that this night ever last  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever

[Daffodil]  
The Grooming Shop made my fur so clean

[Flo]  
Everybody loves the way I sing

[Norville]  
I read lots of book and I had some fun  
and nothing can't this to be done  
and we never have to make it stunt

[All]  
It the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever  
it the best night ever

So Clifford and is friends had a great evening. They wish to come back really soon.

The End.


End file.
